Ever get the feeling someone is watching you?
by lost under the surface
Summary: First chapter! R&R guys! Harry has someone following him...dun dun dun! but he doesnt suspect a thing. well duh, he doesnt ever does he?


Hey…a few of you guys may remember me from a past Harry Potter fanfic. If so…Please forget that I ever did that! Im ashamed….but anyways, here's a new one! Please review, even if you don't like it. By the way guys, im not the greatest a writing anything…so just bare with me!  
By the way guys…I do not own any of the characters, except for Bridget and probably any other ones that aren't in the books.

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.

"Harry Potter! Get down here this instant!" The shrill voice of Harry's aunt Petunia called from the kitchen.  
"Coming…" Harry mumbled, and sat up in his bed causing his 'Flying with the Cannons' (I think that's the name of the book, if not…please tell me) to fall to the floor. He walked out of his room slowly, then thumped down the stairs. He passed his cousin Dudley on the way, and had to press himself against the wall to let him through.  
"Yes?" Harry stepped into the kitchen, and crossed his arms over the chest.  
Aunt Petunia pursed her lips when she looked up from peeling potatoes "Over there" She said quietly, pointing a bony finger at the window. A large brown owl was perched on the windowsill, hooting lightly. Aunt Petunia had been quite kind to Harry ever since they arrived home after leaving Platform 9 and ¾. Maybe it was because she knew Sirius was dead, or perhaps she thought it was time to be nice to her only nephew. "Hurry and take it upstairs" She hissed "Or someone will see it!"  
Harry knew that no one would be looking at their windowsill, she was of course talking about, Uncle Vernon. Although, he nodded graciously and took the letter off the owl's leg, which then spread his wings and flew away. Harry watched it for a moment, before turning and walking out of the kitchen and into his room.  
He slowly ripped open the letter, and began to read:  
Dear Harry  
I'm just wondering how you have been. Lately you haven't been answering any of Ron's letters or mine. Harry you can't just hide and hope everything will get better. I know how annoying we may sound, but we want to help you, you just need to talk. I know it may be hard, but we miss him too.  
Please write back, we really miss hearing from you.  
-Hermione

Harry sighed. He had received cards, letters and gifts for his birthday last week, but didn't send any note of reply back with the owls.  
Harry sighed again, and sat down at his desk, pulled a piece of parchment and a quill towards him. He began with:

Hermione  
Sorry I haven't been writing much lately. I have had a lot on my mind, and I don't really feel like doing anything. Sorry again if I have kept you worrying, I honestly didn't mean to. Say hi to Ron for me, I'm running low on parchment.  
-Harry

It was a little lie, and Hermione probably knew it. He just didn't want to write another to Ron because he and Hermione were probably together.  
Harry moved from his desk to his bed, but in between tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and told her where to go. He lied down on his bed, wondering vaguely who would be their new D.A.D.A. teacher.

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.

"And where did you find this Draco?" asked a cold voice.  
"Lurking…" Draco stumbled over his words "she was lurking around Privet drive"  
"very good" Voldemort sounded please "Do you know anything about her?" he asked glancing at the horror stricken girl.  
Draco shook his head, then turned around so suddenly he made the girl jump. She was sitting in a straight-backed chair with armrests. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the chair.  
"Girl" Draco sneered.  
She looked up, but glanced at Voldemort, who was twirling her wand carelessly through his thin, white fingers.   
"What's your name?" He asked her.  
"Bridget" She answered quickly, positive if she didn't they would hurt her. But what did they need from her? She doesn't have, or know of anything that could help him.  
Draco grinned, "Bridget, how old are you?"  
She licked her lips "16" She replied.  
Lord Voldemort smirked "My dear, I'm sure you have heard of Harry Potter" He stated, instead of asking.  
Bridget took in a quick breath, getting the distant feeling they weren't going to let her go "Of course I have"  
The Dark Lord glanced at Draco, who bowed slightly and walked out of the room, sutting the large doors closed behind him.  
"Bridget, do you know why you are here?" He leaned forward in his chair, so he could get a better look at her.  
"No" she shook her head, dumbfounded.

Voldemort nodded "You are going to help me. I need you to get me Harry Potter"

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.

Guys… I hope you like it! It's the first chapter that I have written…I'm free to suggestions!

Please! Please! Please R&R!  
Jordi


End file.
